


Restricted section

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: Porn with some plot?Fred X Slytherin!Reader X George smut. No twincest
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Other(s), Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 169





	Restricted section

Class ended early, you and your friend Flora walked with a very gloomy Draco Malfoy that likes to annoy older students to seem more interesting than he actually is. Your other friend,Blake, was making their way very annoyed and very much covered in some sort of colorful powder. “Whoa what happened to you?” You asked looking them up and down.

Blake shook their robes as powder of all different colors fell of their robes “Got caught in one of Weasleys pranks.” they said, hitting at the Slytherin tie that will never be solely green and silver again.

“Fred and George?” Flora asked wiping some of the powder that got on her own robes.

“Yea.” Blake said absentmindedly, before looking up at your face before scoffing. “Stop drooling!” Blake said clapping their powdered covered hands at you making the front of your sweater covered with bits of blue and yellow.

“Oh what I wouldn’t do to be between them.” You laughed.

Blake laughed and shoved you a bit “You’re disgusting.” 

“To keep warm!” You laughed and attempted to defend yourself, your friends were more than aware on your crush on certain Weasleys but Draco Malfoy wasn't your friend.

Draco scoffed walking in front of the three of you “Blake’s right you’re disgusting to be talking like that especially about a Weasley.”

You laughed again but this time at Draco and his air of importance “I think they’re fit. You can’t tell me that you wouldn’t eat them up if you got the chance.” 

Flora laughed pretending to be disgusted “Lalala can’t hear you.”

“You’re a disgrace to Slytherin.” Draco said wagging a disapproving finger at you.

“Shouldn't you be off snogging Parkinson?” the three of you laughed shoving past him, leaving him to stay stunned in the middle of the hallway.

Being a prefect was great, rewarding, yada yada yada all that people thought being a prefect was, was in fact tru. It was also a great pain in the ass, especially on the days when you got to patrol around the school looking for any wondering housemates before any of the other prefects could.

The library was your last stop before you called it a night and went off to bed. Two tall figures came out of the dark, the only source of light was your wand.

“Merlin! what are you two doing here?”You said after you composed yourself after getting scared half to death. “This could easily be 50 points from Gryffindor so I suggest you tell me why you two are in the library in the dead of night.” You said scolding George and Fred who were in front of you leaning against book cases with their ever present smiles on their faces.

“We need your help with something” Fred said hooking his finger on the top of your tie, tugging it loose. Your face was burning and the words you wanted to say weren’t reaching your mouth. Instead you swatted his hand away trying your best to keep your wits.

“We’d really owe you one.” George said taking a step towards you.

Straightening yourself up you looked up at the two of them, having not a bloody clue what they were going on about “I have half a mind to tell Flich.”

“I don’t think you’d want Flich to join us for what we had in mind.” George said picking off something from the front of your robes.

You swallowed, rolling your shoulders back at a failed attempted to be seen as taller, a tad bit more intimidating “And what exactly did you have in mind?” You asked.

Fred smiled leaning down to tug at your tie once more “You tell us we over heard you.” he said.

Grabbing your tie away from him your face grew red, knowing exactly what he was referring to “I don’t kn-” you lied

“In the halls.” Fred said squinting his eyes at you trying to see when it will all click for you.

“You should really talk about things like that somewhere private.” George said trailing his hand down your arm.

“I-I’m sorry.” You said. and it was all you could say, there was obviously no point in denying it now.

“So are you interested?” Fred said. It took a moment to register exactly what he was saying but by the hook on your robes and Georges hand hovering over your arm. You reckoned that it would at least be a good time, you nodded in agreement “Use your words love.”

“Yes. Yes I want to do it.” You nodded. But what were you agreeing to? A messy snog behind the Herbology books? or something more?

Fred laughed cupping your face to look up at him “Shivering? Naughty.” which made you shiver under his touch even more.

George leaned in for a kiss, that you returned. His lips against yours, slowly biting at your bottom lip a bit. “That’s ten points from Slytherin.” He said.

Fred played with the loops of your pants waiting for a sign that you wanted to keep going. Un-buttoning your pants he took it as a sign to keep going, as he pulled down your pants “Another ten here.” he said, the cold air hitting your now bare thighs.

George played with the waistband of your underwear, as he ran his finger across the fabric. “Another fifteen there” he said smiling into the kiss

“What if someone walks in.” You said. Looking up at them despite always being aware of how tall the twins are you never had them tower over you this closely.

“The more the merrier.” Fred laughed before you slapped him on the arm. “Ouch” He said still grinning as he pretended to rub at his arm.

“Don’t worry we’ll take care of it.” George said waving away all of your concerns.

Your hands were shaking placing them on Georges chest leaning in for a kiss, he placed his hands on the sides of your face. Stroking your face gently with his thumb, Fred reached over unbuttoning your shirt. His hands were cold, his fingers traced your chest pushing your shirt to the side he bit the soft skin of the nape of your neck.

George stopped and used his index finger to make you look up at him“Are you okay?” He said looking into your eyes for any hint of unease “We can stop whenever you want to.”

Shaking your head you answered him “No. Please don't stop.” you said placing your hand over his.

“See they’re a good little prefect.” Fred said his hard dick pressed against your thigh, making you melt into him further.

Shaky hands you reached behind you, your hand slithering down Fred’s shaft. “Cat got your tongue Fred?” You said smiling smug at how the tables changed.

“Ready Fred?”

“Ready George.”

Everything moved too quickly and before you knew it you were on your hands and knees on the cold wooden floor.Fred got behind you nudging your knees apart. Fred positioned himself behind you, your heart thumped against your chest.

You fingers flexed, a shudder going through your body as Freds tip teased you. In frustration you leaned backwards making Fred suck in air and a string of curses, wincing you sunk deeper. He placed his hands on your back trying to keep you in place .

George was hesitant to go through with it. “George please.” You muttered out, your voice low and filled with lust. You asking was all that took for George to shuffle forward. His dick missing your mouth and the tip and shaft slapping you on the face.

George tried once more and this time he enters it slowly in your mouth. You slobbered on George’s dick, being trusted further by Fred making your eyes sting with tears. George cupped your cheek with his hand, wiping away a tear that was rolling down your cheek.

You wanted to know what George tasted like but all you could taste was his shaft that was pressed against your tongue.Your drool was dripping down your chin and hitting the floor.

Fred pushes himself in further, you could feel every inch of of him inside of you.Moans and pleas got stuck in your throat, the vibrations making George shudder.

You pressed your hands and knees against the hard floor trying your best to keep steady. To stay upright. Worried that your shaky hands and legs will give out from under you.

Fred pushed himself out, his hands gripped your hips tightly before pushing himself back in. Your eyes rolled back wanting to touch them but instead you were left with them touching you and being unable to do the same.

The libraries overwhelming smell of old books was something you never got used to even after all the years you spent at Hogwarts. But now all you could smell was George and Fred.

George's hands were placed on your head holding your hair back. Maybe it was out of the kindness of his heart or maybe he was just trying to keep himself steady.Fred’s palms rested on your sides, his fingers digging into your hips.

Moving your head up and down softly sucking on his dick but not giving him enough to get off, his fingers gripping handfuls of your hair. Your moans and whimpers got stuck in your throat, Fred’s hand slapping your ass then grabbing handfuls of it. Leaving a pulsating sensation that would disappear in seconds.

“Shit.” Was all Fred said before he cummed inside of you, sighing and collapsing against a book case in a mess of sweat and pants. His ginger hair pressed against his forehead, his body coated in a glistening layer of sweat.

You tugged your legs under you, feeling the cum travel down your leg.You grabbed George’s shaft pumping up and down, George let out a moan throwing his head back. A string of incoherent curses left his mouth, tugging at your hair in between fistfuls.Your hand moved up and down, your thumb swiping across the head before taking him in your mouth again.

Your legs were going numb underneath you, and your eyes stung as tears rolled down your face.George shuddered around your touch letting out a deep throaty moan, cumming inside your mouth. Strings of cum ran down your chin before swallowing, finally able to sit between the twins you were trying to steady their breathing.

“You okay?” George asks holding you up right before you could collapse in front of them.

Fred laughed “Don’t go dying on us.” he said pinching your cheek lovingly.

Getting to bed was a haze. You started to think that last night was all a pleasant dream but the marks and soreness begged to differ.

You didn’t want to get out of bed, you didn’t want to wake up and you definitely didn’t want to have to walk around a ridiculously large school when you walked weird just getting out of bed.

Your friends that were already sitting at the Slytherin table waved you over “Come sit! I heard from Lavender Brown that a 5th year Ravenclaw told her that Melvin Catterrick said he thinks he overheard Draco has a crush on someone. You’ll never bloody guess who! ” Flora said excitedly and hurriedly beckoning you to sit down.

“Can you just tell me standing here?” You asked tugging at the hem of your sweater making sure to keep your hickeys hidden.

Dalton said shaking their head “No common we’re all going to guess!” 

“I can't.”

“Why not?” Your friend asked as the rest of them looked up confused at you.

“I-I have a headache. Feels like my heads splitting right down the middle.” You said in fake pain grabbing your head.

“and a sore ass, red handprints on my ass, a sore throat and hickeys that will have me wearing scarves for a while.” You thought to yourself, trying your best to ignore Fred and George.


End file.
